


【权贵】去你🐎，耐情！（下）/Love Ya！（3）

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】去你🐎，耐情！（下）/Love Ya！（3）

其实我一直没有想通，为什么他不再联系我了。似乎从第一次见面开始，就是我在主动骚扰他，这么想来，失去联系也不是不能接受。

如果说失去联系让我觉得我和他的故事结束了的话，缘分就更是一个神奇的东西。它就像硬生生把我的生活劈开个裂缝，把范丞丞给塞了进来。

城西的酒吧不说上百也有几十，偏偏我就走进了范丞丞当老板的那家。在那里VIP的二楼包厢，走出去透个气，就能在昏黄的走廊遇见他。

“嗨，好久不见。”他很礼貌，举止大方。  
“嗯，好久不见。”我看了他一眼，今天穿的人模狗样，一整套雅痞西装。  
“玩的开心。”他说完就拐进了另一个包厢。

虽然他做爱不戴套，拔屌无情不再联系都让向我证实它是一个杰出的渣男，但是他器大活好，长像一表人才的，着实是个“好菜”。事实证明见了“好菜”，朋友开的包厢里的“白菜”都不再想看一眼，别人说啥我都在一个耳朵进，另一个耳朵出。别人撩的走不走心我不知道，我知道我听的很不到位。

刚刚在走廊的相遇，让我产生了一丝丝今晚干柴烈火，一点就燃的侥幸。果然，晚些时候我的手机就进来了一条消息。手机放在桌上，我顺其自然的当着所有人的面，拿起手机一看。

“玩的还开心吗？”普通的句子似撩非撩。  
“没你怎么开心？”我婊里婊气地回了一句，把自己都逗乐了，窝在沙发上捂着嘴巴偷笑。  
“那我带你去玩？”对方秒回。  
“好。”  
“来旁边的停车场，打双闪。”

大概是看我志不在此，我说我家里有事，轻而易举就从这群狐朋狗友里溜了出来。夜场的欢愉正是激烈的高潮时分，停车场满满的车没一辆是要驶离的样子，除了那一辆，双闪灯分外显眼。

Farrari的发动机真的很吵，其实不用双闪灯，我的这双做音乐的好耳朵都能闻声寻去。“来，系好安全带，我带你去玩好玩的。”他说。

我以为是什么地方，结果是长途跋涉从城西去到中心的老城区，停在一间屋子面前。屋子古旧，甚至水泥墙上还有没揭的牛皮癣，写着梅毒淋病和枪支迷幻药。然而其实这间屋子开了门才是大有乾坤。

这是一间画廊，有文艺复兴时期的油画，有传统的工笔画，还有地方有名的版画，装置艺术和表演艺术的器具应有尽有。作品的排列和来源随性，明明感觉互相不沾边，但又有联系。

主题很多都很猎奇，大部分引起人的“欲望”，食欲，物欲，色欲，不管读不读得懂，这件画廊都很有趣。我贴近每一件画作去看，油画的笔触肌理尚在，我问他：“全是真迹？”“当然，我只收藏真画。”我算是明白了，这间画廊也是他的。

“我觉得比起刚才那地儿，你会更喜欢这儿。对吗？”他明明是酷哥儿那一挂的，可这人偏要用小狗狗的眼神看着我说话。

“嗯？嗯......很喜欢。”我不曾恭维，事实也是我很喜欢，只是意外他会弄出这么样个地方。

“话说我也很喜欢你的音乐。”他盘着腿坐到一个和式的双人沙发上，仰头看着仍旧站在画前的我。

我有种被人调查了祖宗十八代的无力感，虽然没有可以隐瞒，但是我的音乐作品完全就是做来玩玩，除了个别朋友，没人知晓。

好听点说来是音乐，也就是自己弄的些零零散散的demo发在youtube上面配一些毫不相干的图片和视频，ID也是一门我自己都不认识的语言。可就是这样无聊的网页似乎很是喜欢，热度不低，虽然也没有爆炸。

“什么音乐？”我眯着眼睛看他。  
“就是你以前发在网上的。我很喜欢，后来阿铁跟你讲是你以前的做的歌。”他向我道来原因，只觉得这是端网络千里一线牵来的缘分。

“阿铁”是我很好的朋友之一，属于不混在一个圈子里但是能交心的伙伴。至于为什么叫阿铁，是因为他是个分不清女人口红色号、带美瞳与否的钢铁直男，以前上学一起打游戏酷爱选择英雄联盟里面的“铁男”。阿铁宅的要死，我不知道他什么时候和范丞丞认识了，听起来还挺熟。

“你和阿铁很熟嘛？”我重新打量他，阿铁可以和各路人都熟起来，只要这个人跟他一起在召唤师峡谷或者P城一起战斗过，看不出范丞丞还会是个打游戏的主儿。

“也没有很熟，就是我以前带他上分。”此时天空中飘来的尴尬都源于他装逼的气势，阿铁打游戏在我看来已经是很厉害的了，“不过是几个赛季以前，好歹是个一区大师。”

这件画廊确实是他的地盘，因为他自如的盘踞着整个沙发，一会去拿了瓶啤酒又坐下来翘脚半躺着，愣是没给我留个座位，我可不想去坐旁边的木凳子，或者地上的毯子。

“脚拿开......”我诉说出我要坐下的意愿，希望获得满足。他没依着我的意思，而是拍拍自己的怀里，示意我上那去。

我摇摇头，“脚...”他一把就把我放倒搂在怀里，我本能地用手去推了一下他，结果他一个没稳住，双双摔在地上。然后从接吻到剥掉上衣，他的下身用清晰可感知的速度变硬，然后硌着我了。

接下来的事情果然是按照情理之中发生的，跟以前唯一的区别就是不是在他家里，不是在床上，而是在画廊里，在地上。绒地毯躺上去倒是很舒服，就是偶尔搔着光裸的后腰皮肤有点痒。

他抬起我的腰，我已经放弃纠结爱与不爱，只求被狠狠操弄一番，如果他发现我的无耻想法，不知道会不会狠狠的羞辱我一通。可他似乎无动于衷，又好像过分沉迷，单单对着我的肩膀，又咬又啃，弄的湿漉漉的都是口水。

衣裤早就被范丞丞扒下来甩在了一旁，我装作不为所动，为的就是静待着看他表现，会如何取悦我？今晚的好戏才刚刚拉开帷幕。

他动作倒不含糊，扒了我的裤子就开始上嘴，似乎他很热衷和擅长这样，一下一下有规律地嘬着我的龟头和茎身，弄得很舒爽，于是我毫不吝啬地低声夸他，那根东西不自控，涨得更大了。

他灵活的舌头开始转战另一处地方，他一边用手抚慰我，这边舌头又轻巧地拂过那些褶皱，带给我一种落入云端的感觉。柔软且温暖的舌头和粗壮有力的性器不同，灵活有余，强度却缺缺。我便从刚开始的兴奋不已，也慢慢转为了不满和不耐。

我伸手去捞范丞丞的衣服，露出光滑的胸膛和肚子，对着他的肚子的肉，我的左手使劲揉掐了几下。他趴在我身上的姿势，我顺着凹陷的脊椎，突起的蝴蝶骨，右手食指的指甲划在暴露在空气中的皮肤上，一边嘴唇落在他长了两颗对称小痣的脖颈上，上面沾着我的唾液在日光灯下还泛着光，引起他阵阵颤栗，激起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩。

既然能立得肉体的快乐，又何必去思考其他，我用腿去勾他的腰，就那样蹭啊蹭啊的，他自然心领神会，知道我快要忍不住了。可是我越是在爆发的边缘，他越是趋于平稳淡定，缓缓地，开始跟我探讨人生问题。

“你觉得我是个什么样的人？”范丞丞的语气相当诚恳，还直勾勾地盯着我的眼睛，如果排除我们俩现在赤身裸体就像青蛙抱对产卵的诡异姿势之外，我甚至想严肃的加入讨论。

“大哥......都到这个份儿上了，能不能搞完再说。”我是个离弦的箭，射出去根本停不下来，他怕是个弓箭手，先架我，再射我。

“好吧……”他居然有点无可奈何的回应我。我能感觉到他湿润的龟头正摩擦着我全身最敏感的入口褶皱，一波从小及大的难耐感从身体深处升起。

我当下气的想穿裤子，冲他说道：“你还挺无奈是吗？”

“那倒也不是。”他说着，看着性急的我，摸摸索索地开始向今晚的美妙绝伦的发车地点开始准备着。“你好软哦…唔，它在'咬'我诶。”

他的手指进进出出在那个我早已准备好迎接更粗更大更长的棒状物体的地方。我心里都知道，我现在该是有多想被他压着狠狠地干。

“嘻嘻......”我很敷衍的配合他笑了一下，“快一点，进来好不好？”“好。”

他有点小霸道，做爱的时候一旦进行到插入这个环节，就变得“六亲不认”，两耳不闻窗外事，一心只干身下人。他身下的抽插会越发用力，一下比一下狠，一下比一下深，弄到我直呼“不行”。

“我开始觉得你很...easy...”他是不是觉得用外文来形容轻浮，话听起来就没那么难听，于是他又继续说，“可是当我知道我喜欢的音乐是你的做的之后，作为你的粉丝，我觉得你easy一点，也挺好的......”

“哦......”看来这个人生问题的谈心是必须要进行了，不在做爱之前谈，就在做在的进行中谈，总之，我黄明昊逃不过这档子事儿了。

“我越看你越顺眼，怎么办......”他冲我说，“说实话我挺想跟你谈个恋爱的，但怕你不乐意，毕竟你们这种搞音乐的艺术家都不能被绑住的。”

在他看来，浪荡不羁或许才是艺术的来源，每一段情深意切的旋律，扣人心弦的曲式都是来源于丰富“泛滥”的生活故事。然而不是。做音乐的时候，我还是个学校家里两点一线的游戏宅男，换言之是个感情经历一片空白的处男。

我已经不记得我所谓的“第一次”。因为不好去定义这东西。曾经我很保守，没有恋爱的话不能发生性关系——这让我成为一个大龄处男，被作为朋友间的笑料谈论直到大学毕业。

渐渐的我开始萌生了些奇奇怪怪的想法。如果“第一次”格外重要的话，何必不自己把他获取呢？

第一次被插入的“性”，是我自己用一根直径3.9cm，购于Amazon的浅蓝色按摩棒完成的。配合着Durex的水性润滑剂，在自己手上不适感降到了最低，饱胀的感觉就像是空虚的心灵被人填满，从此我打开了新世界的大门。

所以其实我是没有任何一段感情经历的人，面对看起来“老司机”的范丞丞我怯懦了。我该怎么想他解释，其实他可能会是我的初恋。大概换谁都不会信看起来“身经百战”的我，其实还挺纯情的？

“噗哈哈哈...”我又成功把自己逗乐了。

此刻在范丞丞看来，应该没有什么比自己正在用力操的人突然笑出声还诡异的事情。“你笑什么？”他显然摸不着头脑，并且有点不高兴，又可能觉得我在嘲笑他“谈个恋爱”的话。

“不乐意就算了，没事儿。”他的“性”致倒是不减，深入浅出，有时我觉得他都快把我操坏了。

“不是......”我忙否认，我乐意，我太乐意了！我在心里高呼，却被他接下来的一阵猛操顶的迟迟不能组织好语言。

我们可以换好多姿势，阴茎插入的角度可以从0到90度任选，研磨在前列腺上的龟头可以一边冒着体液乃至最后缴械投降。但我今天就是想看他，所以接下来，不论是躺在地上，沙发上，站着靠着桌子，我都要面对着他，我喜欢看着他为我着迷的狗狗眼。

“我开始觉得你是个骚包，后来觉得你是个渣男。”我回礼他。

“哦对了，我开始还以为你有腹肌。呵，结果一堆脂肪。”我继续对他施展攻击。

“哦......”他似乎懊恼，但是进入的力度和深度告诉着我他丝毫不受影响，完全不为所动。他告诉我：“但是我大啊，不是吗？”

我马上笑出来，结果还没笑一会儿，只有继续被日的唧哇乱叫的份儿。他把我抓起来，用站着姿势重新回到战场。我被他挤在身体和桌子楞之间，腿搭在他的腰上，他的手攥着我的大腿。

旁边的透明茶色玻璃能依稀看见我的脸红彤彤的，我们的皮肤碰在一起啪啪作响，我想我红的不只脸了，还有屁股。两人的结合处应该狼狈不堪，但我看不见，穴肉痉挛，只是继续专注快感。

我在临近高潮之前的最后的清晰思维思考了一会儿，我觉得“谈个恋爱”这事儿多半能成。他说他觉得我怕“被绑住”，我看这根本就是无稽之谈。他是个“不带套拔屌无情的渣男”这事儿，我也还得给他道个歉就是了。

我今晚可能想要的不止是爱，做爱，谈恋爱，更想他内射在我里面，而下一轮可能设在我胸前，我脸上，我嘴里。我第一次因为爱与被爱为理由，可以毫无顾忌地无休止地做爱，完成灵肉合一的神圣使命。


End file.
